Watched
by M.I High lover xxx
Summary: The girl that no one notices is the one they should be conscious of. But when a twist of fate brings Tom and the girl together it's going to take the team to see the girl whose never seen. Sorry my spelling sucks and this is my first fan fic and a better summery is inside. This is rated T cause I don't know what the ratings are and I hope you guys like my M.I High fan fic.
1. Chapter 1

I saw them do it again today.

Every day at no particular time the four of them sneak out of class or make some rubbish excuse for leaving.

They all run towards the left side of the school past the science labs and art rooms I don't know where they go after that but if the class is quiet I hear a slight, almost non-existent whooshing sound.

At lunch I watch them as they huddle together, talking privately in a small group, how obvious can they be anyone could spot them, anyone who tried.

I hope you've liked this story so far it is my first fan fix and I will have the next chapter up soon.

I'm sorry it's so short.

Please review.


	2. Sam's Day

Hey everyone I didn't really know what to write for this chapter so I'm sorry it's a bit short and I'm just goin to call the girl that's watching them Sam so when I say Sam please don't get confused because it took me a while to think of a name for her anyway on to the story

Sam's POV

Every day it's the same.

I wake up at seven the guards let me out at eight and take me straight to the room where she's waiting, and then she starts to give me the same mission brief she's given me every morning and night for the past month. I zone out and look at the weird dish bowl she always seems to have with her. It's kind of glowing like my arm does only this thing glows orange not green. Some of the guards say she talks to it, others even dare to suggest it talks back but know one ever says what it is or why she's so attached to it.

I get to school at 8:55 and school starts five minutes later. I try not to show I know all this stuff or it would ruin my cover, I need to remember that I'm V74SAM8 not my cover name Sam. But every time I hear someone say Sam instead of barking V74SAM8 it makes me tingle inside with happiness reminding me that to them I'm not a number I'm a person, a real person.

I watch for those four at lunch every day but they are never there. I try to hide my disappointment and get on with then afternoons lessons, trying to not let on that I know way more then everyone in the classroom, except maybe one of the four that I've been watching with red hair she is always interested in everything Mr Flatley has to say and has a kind of innocent look on her face, like she's never experienced pain or suffering, like she's been hidden away from all the bad things in life.

I wait around after school until everyone's gone and then at 4:15 the unmarked black van comes to pick me up and take me back to the nightmare that awaits.

At 5:00 one of the many guards around this place comes and takes me to a long white room where the others wait. Five minutes later she walks in with what seems like millions of pieces of paper each one headed Project School and underneath rows and rows of names. One by one she calls the names of the schools on the list and one, sometimes two terrified girls step forward and in a shaking voice states that nothing suspicious is going on at the school they are assigned to. She slowly goes through the list of schools and gets the same answer every time until we gets to one girl who is assigned to a school called St Hopes. She steps forward holding her head a little higher then anyone else and proudly announces that at her school the caretakers closet is locked with a biometric scan and that she is still trying to hack it.

The woman who I think is called the Crimeminister actually comes close to smiling I stare at her while she says the rest of the schools names and listens to every girls quiet excuse of why they haven't found anything yet. I gulp as she says the next name St Hearts, I step forward about to say the thing that will earn me an almost smile but then I think about the red head girl I think about how she looks like someone who needs protecting so I silently shake my head and step back into line, preparing myself for the screaming that is sure to come. But before it does the Crimeminister mentions to a guard then to the girl at St Hopes and he takes her out of the room she smiles smugly as the rest of us stand to receive what we know is coming next.

After we have finally been taken back to our small, individual rooms two hours have gone past. I silently eat my dinner before going to bed mentally preparing myself for what I know tomorrow will be like.

Thats the end of this chapter I'm sorry it's kind of a slow start but I promise the action will pick up soon. If you have any ideas on how this story should go or feedback of any kind I would like it if you PM me or review this story if you can. Also a big shout out to

TomAneshia4EVER

Ainsley25

for your reviews and another shout out to everyone who has read this story

? ﾟﾘﾙ? ﾟﾘﾃ? ﾟﾘﾘ? ﾟﾘﾍ? ﾟﾘﾋ

M.I High lover xxx (Ashleigh)


End file.
